


变形记

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 变成玫瑰也要谈恋爱（。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)





	变形记

亚瑟一觉醒来发现他变成了一朵玫瑰，他长在一个花盆里，开得很芬芳，脚下的泥土有着香气，而蚯蚓和虫子爬过他的根须，痒痒的。  
他觉得自己可能是喝多了。  
昨天晚上他喝了一些酒然后和男朋友弗朗西斯来了一炮，然后他俩搂一块睡觉去了，也没来得及清理床单什么的。  
想到这里他在四周找了一下弗朗西斯，接着不出意外地发现弗朗西斯也变成了玫瑰，就长在他旁边的一块地里。他俩对视了一下然后充分地认出了对方。弗朗西斯变的这朵玫瑰是深红色，仿佛心脏里流出来的血。  
然后亚瑟就觉得很生气：弗朗西斯长的地方旁边有水池，有草地，有好多其他的花朵，凭什么他要自己一个人长在花盆里！  
“嘿小亚瑟。”弗朗西斯开口跟他打招呼。“没想到你变成玫瑰的样子这么可爱。”  
“是吗，你的样子看起来也不差。”亚瑟说。他必须承认弗朗西斯现在很好看，但他不知道自己可不可爱，那个水池也照不到他。  
“我以前幻想过。”弗朗西斯认真摆动了一下他的叶子。“你变成一朵玫瑰，然后来勾引我。”  
“但我为什么要勾引你？”  
“我现在也是一朵玫瑰，你看在这个院子里只有我们是同类。玫瑰象征着爱情，亲爱的。我们俩应该在一起，共享阳光和雨露，然后在这个院子里跳舞。”  
“玫瑰不能跳舞！”  
“相信你自己！亚瑟！你可以的！”  
天啊，亚瑟的头晕加深了。  
一阵风吹过，弗朗西斯更加轻快地摆动叶子，摇晃他的茎，他整个沉重的花蕾都偏向了亚瑟的方向，他在朝着亚瑟的方向弯下身子，把他的香气散播出去。  
“你看，我在邀请你，来吧——”  
然后亚瑟也感受到了那阵风，他情不自禁地随风摆动，那种感觉真的非常快乐，他摇晃着身体，天旋地转。  
他俩在竭尽全力向对方靠近，哪怕只有一点。他们向对方伸展枝叶。  
亚瑟的花盆打翻了。  
“哦！”他呻吟了一下，睁开眼睛，发现他正睡在弗朗西斯的怀里。亚瑟用一秒钟时间迅速再度闭上眼睛。  
整件事都是错误的，他和弗朗西斯现在不是人类，是两朵可爱的玫瑰，他们在跳着舞，努力散播着香气勾引对方。  
这是个美丽的爱情故事。

END


End file.
